hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Loronation Street Characters
The official character page for the ongoing soap, Loronation Street. Jade Cilla stars as Jade. Jade was born in 1996. She joined the show in 2009. In 2011, she was involved in a storyline with her and her friends taking drugs. Britney Penelope Rashile stars as Britney. Britney was born in 1996. She joined the show in 2011 and straight away became friends with Jade, Tom and Hayley. She is involved in a storyline in taking drugs. Hayley Gem Rulie stars as Hayley. Hayley was born in 1995. She joined the show in 2007 along with her parents and step brother. She is involved with a drug storyline along with Jade, Tom and Britney. Tom Toby Sora stars as Tom. Tom was born in 1996. He joined the show in 2004. He is involved in a drug storyline along with Jade, Britney and Hayley. Lucinda Poppy Ferrinton stars as Lucinda. Lucinda was born in 2004. She joined the show in 2010 along with her mum, Samantha. Her main storyline is when her mum decides to put her into care. Samantha Amelle Barr stars as Samantha. Samantha was born in 1981. She joined the show in 2010 along with her daughter, Lucinda. She decides to put her daughter into care in 2012 after deciding she can't care for her properly. Robbie Robbie Palatae stars as Robbie. Robbie was born in 1983. He joined the show in 2005. He got married to Erin in 2008. Shelly Violet Orsk stars as Shelly. Shelly was born in 2006. She joined the show in 2012. Elsie Rian Wainright starred in the show from 2008 until 2012. She was part of the Lukkel Family, often arguing with her sister, Anna. Milly Lauren O'Brian joined the show as Milly in 2011. Milly is the daughter of new character, Steve. He later marries Veronica, making Milly step sister to Elsie, Anna, and Poppy. She is born in 1997 and had a school storyline that she struggled with her maths work. Jennifer Jennifer (Chloe Adams) was the daughter of characters Bill and Bessie. She was born in 1990. They moved to Loronation Street for 8 months, which at the end of, Jennifer died. It turned out that it had been a heart attack. Susan Sabrina Simons joined the show in 2010 for one episode. Susan had come back to get revenge on the Lukkel family, Veronica was her aunty and had left her sister (Susans mum) when she was ill and not visited her. Susan holds Veronica hostage, alongside her daughter Anna, but lets them go when Veronica reveals that her sister had an affair with her husband and this is why she had moved to Loronation Street. The character Susan returned 2013. Susan returns as a black woman, shocking the residents of Loronation Street. She remains of the street for 4 months and is then called "dark chocolate" by someone, and leaves the street once again. Veronica Jenny O'Brian starred as Veronica Lukkel. The family join the show in 2008 and soon become one of the main, if not the main, families in the show. She is the mother of Anna, Elsie, Poppy, aunty to Susan, and step mum to Milly. She remarried to Steve in 2011. In 2012 she leaves the show with Steve and Poppy. Hazel Katie Bridge starred as Hazel. Hazel moved in to Loronation Street in 2000. At the time she was 20 years old and a single mum to her 2 month old baby, Dylan. In 2002 she got married to Harris and they had twin daughters, Sally and Sasha, in 2005. She had various health problems throughout the show which eventually lead to her leaving in 2006, with her children being six and a year old. She left a video message asking Harris to look after them for her. Emma Annabell O'Brian stars as Emma. She arrives in Loronation Street in 2011. She is 18 years old. She becomes friends with Hayley and confides in her that she has ran away from her home. Hayley keeps this a secret. Emma later finds out about Hayley taking drugs with a group of teenagers and refuses to be friends with her. After this she became friends with Kay. She then took the job that Kay left open when leaving the town and keeps in touch Kay. Kay Hayley Simpson-Luto joined the show as Kay in 2009. Kay worked at the local shop and soon became friends with Emma, both agreeing that the other teenagers weren't nice and were irresponsible. Kay left in summer 2012, telling Emma to keep in touch. Sian Stacey Montak starred as Sian for 10 episodes. She dated Steve who later decided that he was only with her because he missed his wife Hazel. Sian hasn't been seen in the show since then, as she doesn't live in the main village. Dylan Dylan Montal stars as Dylan. The character was originally played by an unknown real boy baby, whos parents decided to take him out of the show before he turned a year old. Dylan Montal then took the role, a year old at the time. The character was born in 2000. Dylan is the son of Hazel. He lives with his step dad, Steve, after his mum leaves when things become too much for her. He is the older half brother to Sally and Sasha. Dylan begins stealing things from the local shop in 2011 and this storyline continues until 2012, with him stealing light bulbs, plant seeds, chocolates, bottled water, frozen pizzas, and more. Eventually, Emma sees Dylan stealing and tells Steve, ending his wild storyline. Sally and Sasha Jane and Katie Wilsonio star as Sally and Sasha. They were born in 2005 to Hazel and Steve. In 2012, Sasha helps her brother Dylan steal a frozen pizza, which Sally sleeps on to heat up so that they can eat it at school the following day.